The present invention generally relates to reclosable plastic bags and, more particularly, to an injection-molded end stop for a slider-operated fastener.
A fastener arrangement for reclosable plastic bags typically includes a fastener, a slider, and a pair of end stops. The fastener includes first and second tracks. The first track includes a first profile, and the second track includes a second profile for interlocking with the first profile. The slider is slidably mounted to the fastener for movement between opposite ends of the fastener. The end stops are located at the opposite ends of the fastener.
The end stops perform three functions: (1) preventing the slider from going past the ends of the fastener, (2) holding the profiles together to resist stresses applied to the profiles during normal use of the plastic bag, and (3) minimizing leakage from inside the plastic bag out through the fastener ends. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208, each end stop is in the form of a fairly rigid strap/clip that wraps over the top of the fastener. One end of the strap is provided with a rivet-like member that penetrates through the fastener fins and into a cooperating opening at the other end of the strap. Other types of end stops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,173, 5,833,791, 5,482,375, 5,448,807, 5,442,837, 5,405,478, 5,161,286, 5,131,121, and 5,088,971.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,791 proposes an injection-molded end stop disposed along only an exterior of a fastener outside a pair of interlocked profiles. The narrow end stop is spaced from a cut edge at the end of the fastener and extends along the length of the fastener for only a very short distance. On the one hand, the manufacturing process of injecting softened plastic material about the fastener and molding the plastic material into the end stop is quick, efficient, and cost-effective. On the other hand, because the end stop is so limited in size and is not firmly anchored, the end stop is weaker than some other types of end stops such as the above-noted riveted strap. As a result, the end stop might not be able to withstand some of the abuses and stresses that can be inflicted by the slider during normal use of the plastic bag.
A need therefore exists for an injection-molded end stop that overcomes shortcomings associated with prior injection-molded end stops.
A fastener arrangement includes a fastener, a slider, and an injection-molded end stop. The fastener includes first and second tracks. The first track includes a first profile, and the second track includes a second profile for interlocking with the first profile. The fastener extends between first and second ends. The slider is slidably mounted to the fastener for movement between the first and second ends. The injection-molded end stop is located at at least one of the first and second ends. The end stop terminates the movement of the slider at the one of the first and second ends. The end stop includes interior plastic material disposed in an interior of the fastener between the first and second profiles. The one of the first and second ends includes a cut edge at an angle relative to an axis of the fastener extending between the first and second ends. The end stop may include exterior plastic material along an exterior of the fastener outside the first and second profiles and covering the cut edge. A method of forming the end stop is also disclosed.